Backstab (Kim and Jack love story)
by curlygirl98
Summary: this is my first story, Please comment if you like this. How does it feel when a new girl comes to Seaford and you be nice to her and help her out, But the next thing you know is the girl you help, Turn everyone agianst you and you have no say in the matter? That what kim feels and now she have to fight her own battle and see if someone does like her.
1. Chapter 1

Backstab (Kim and Jack love story)

(Chapter 1)

You know how one minute your popular and have good friends with you, Then the next you feel broken? That how I feel right know, I was sitting at a empty table, In the cafeteria, Watching Cassie sitting with my friends, Laughing it up. I, On the other hand, Was stabbing my food, Glaring at them. It was a Wednesday, Three day before the weekend. Cassie then turn towards me and smiled evilly at me, Then toward back around. I hate that bitch. You want to know why? Because when she came here, She have no one to talk to, Then she became my friend, Then the popular group came along and Cassie betray me. She told them all the bad things I told her, And they turn everyone against me. Except the nerds. Just then Ryan, One of the nerds, Came over and sit with me.

"Hey" He said, Plotting down his tray of food.

"Hey, Ryan" I replied, Finally turning my attention away from Cassie, But before seeing her kiss Jack. What a Bitch!

Ryan see what I was staring at, Then turn to me with sorrow eyes. "Just ignore them, There idiots" He said to me

"I know they are, But Cassie is a Bitch! I help her and this is how to repay me, Being a bitch to me and turning my friends against me?" I said, Then take a bite out of my Pizza

"I know it not fair, But she going to get what she deserve. Trust me" Ryan said squeezing my hand

"Thanks Ryan" I said to him

He nodded his head, and started eating. Then he started to explain what happen in his science class. He told me this funny story, Of what he did. He was testing this new chemical and he wasn't watching what he was doing, So he almost burn down the science room. When he was done explaining to me, I was almost dyeing of laughter. He have a grin on his face, After I was done laughing and taking a sip of water, He started talking.

"How is that funny?" He ask me, Still having a grin on his face

"Because, Your suppose to be a nerd, But you are klutzy" I explain, Which a smile on my face

"I was distracted" He said to me, Defending himself

"By who?" I ask him

"By Ally" He said in a whisper

I nodded my head and smile. I know Ally, She and I are friends, And she also is in the same science class as Ryan.

"Did you ask out Ally yet?" I ask him

He blush almost immediately after I ask that. "No" Was his only replied.

That when the bell rang. I sign and grab my backpack, Going to my last class, Math. I wave by to Ryan and walk in the hallway. I was minding my own business, When someone grab me and push me against the wall. I look at the person who grab me and it was Cassie.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at her

"Oh Kimmy, Don't you know you can't win" Cassie said, put stress on "Kimmy"

"What do you mean? I never talk to anyone anymore" I said rolling my eyes

"No, Kimmy, I mean I know you want your friends back, And want everyone to be nice to you, But while I still here and moving, That not going to happen. Got it, Bitch" Cassie replied to me

"Yes miss Bitchy, I so got it" I replied sarcastically

She then slap me in the face. I grab my check and then look at her, With anger in my eyes. I was ready to rip her head off, When someone came out. It was Jack

"Jacky, Kim push me" Cassie replied to Jack

I look at her, Shock. I didn't even touch her! Jack have to believe me! I look at Jack and he wasn't convince. I saw him glaring at Cassie and then look at me. I saw his chocolate brown eyes, Looking at me, With my hand on my check, Then he turn back to Cassie.

"Cassie, Kim didn't touch you. So why make that up?" Jack said to a shock Cassie

She turn mad and slap him. I heard a low growl from him and then they are gone. Cassie pull him by the arm down the hallway and Jack look back and I swear, I saw sorrow in his eyes.

When they are gone, I run to my math class and made it on time. Just to find out that the teacher isn't in. I sign and saw everyone talking to each other in groups, And of course talking about me. I just started drawing in my book and while I was drawing, I felt someone sit next to me and stare at me.

I look up and see a girl looking at my drawing. She was 4'7 A little taller then me, And have brown hair with blonde highlights in it. She was wearing a simple t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a black jacket. She was also wearing glasses. She must be new, Because she was talking to me, While everyone was making fun of me.

"Hi" She says to me, Looking at me smiling

"Hi, Are you new here?" I ask her

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I saw you sitting here and I decide to come over here" She said

"Wow, You're the first to talk to me" I said to her

"Why?" She ask me, With confuse written across her face

"Because, This girl named Cassie, She was my friend, Then turn against me. Then she and the cheerleaders turn everyone against me. So that why" I answer her

She look shock, Then mad, Then she burst out saying, "That a piece of crap"

I gave her a confuse look. She just laugh

"I mean, That a piece of shit! She wasn't a good friend, and that stupid" she explains to me

"What you name?" I ask her

"My name is Sarah" Sarah said

"My name is Kim" I said to her

She nodded her head, Then look at me

"You want to be friends with me?" Sarah ask me, with a smile on her face

"Sure" I replied to her, smiling for the first time since forever

"Good" Sarah said to me, Still smiling

Then for the rest of the period, We just talk. I found out Sarah lives on my block, and she have a locker 5 down from me. We change phone numbers and when the bell rang, she said that she see me tomorrow. When I pass my old friends and Cassie, She was spiting out harsh words, But I ignore them and went home.

I then realized I was happy for the first time in a long time. and I didn't know that until I went to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstab(Kim and Jack love story)

(Chapter 2)

The next couple of days, it been the same. Cassie and my ex-friends talk smack of me, and Sarah and Ryan comfort me. Ryan is still afraid to talk to his crush and Sarah is becoming my best friend. She have the same classes with me and she tease Ryan like I tease him. Ryan call us the "Trouble Twin's."

Anyway, it was a beautiful Friday, and the hallway at Seaside High School was crowded. I somehow made it to my locker without flipping someone out and I see Sarah was already there. I smile and open my locker, that was when Sarah growled.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" I ask her, eyebrows raise.

"The Trouble crew is coming over. I be prepared." Sarah said back, keeping her eyes on the crew.

"Sarah, don't stare. Just forget about them, and let talk about something else, yeah?" I said back, making Sarah look at me.

"Like what?" Sarah ask, excited.

"I don't know...Maybe a sleepover at my house?" I ask her, caution.

"Yes, that be awesome!" Sarah squeal, not even paying attention to Cassie as she walk by.

"Really? You want to?" I ask her, surprise.

"Yeah, we can have it tonight." Sarah told me, a smile is already on her face.

"OK, my house at 7?" I ask her, to which she nodded her head.

"Yeah, tonight at 7. I bring over my collection of twilight and hunger games." Sarah said, as we started walking outside in the parking lot.

"How many movies do you have?" I laugh, as she looked around the lot.

"As many as I can carry." She told me, but stop when we heard yelling.

We both run over to the crowd forming and see Cassie and Jack are having the fight. I was confused, as Ryan came running over to me and Sarah.

"What's going on?" I ask him, as Sarah tape the fight.

"Cassie wanted Jack to do something to you and he said no. Then Cassie exposed that she been cheating on him with the football player." Ryan explain to us, to which Sarah laughed.

"Really? I though Jack hated me?" I ask again to Ryan.

"I guess he have a change of heart, because he the first to say no." Ryan told me, watching the fight.

"Jack! If you want that piece of crap of a girl, then fine! Just leave me alone." Cassie yelled at him, then grabbing the football jock and walking away.

Everyone started to disappeared and me and Sarah started walking away, but stop when someone called my name. I looked back and see Jack running over to me, waving a hand in the air.

"Kim! Wait, please! Kim!" Jack yelled as he caught up to me and Sarah.

"What do you want, Jack." I snap at him, as Sarah stay a little away from us.

"I wanted to talk real quick." Jack told me, looking at me.

"Look, Jack. I saw the fight and it great that you stood up for me, but you need to earn _all _of my trust. And it's going to be a lot of work." I explain to him, raising my eyebrows.

"I got that." Jack replied back, smiling.

"You do?" I ask surprise.

"Yeah, because you're the one girl I will do that for." Jack whisper to me, before hopping on his skateboard and skating away.

I watch him leave, seeing that boy skating away. I can feel myself blush after what he said to me, about being the only girl he do that for. I turn sideways and saw Sarah giving me a look I know well. I look down as Sarah started laughing. She wrap her arm over my shoulder, and we started walking.

"You know that you like him." Sarah said, teasing me.

"No, I don't." I replied quickly.

"OK, but I will get it out of you tonight." Sarah said to me, as I push her away from me and started running towards my house.

"Don't hide the love girl! Don't fight the love!" Sarah yelled after me, chasing me.

I laughed, thinking nothing can go wrong, and it didn't. Until that night, when someone hear something they weren't suppose to hear...

See, me and Sarah were having a great time at our slumber party. We watch all eight movies of the twilight and the one movie of the hunger games. I was showing Sarah my drawing's and guitar, when Sarah brought up the subject again. Yes, the "Jack" problem.

"So, are you going to tell your best friend that you like Jack?" Sarah ask me, giving me a eyebrow raise.

I sign and sat cross-legged on the rug. I didn't know that I sat on my phone and it magically called Jack.

"OK, but you can't tell anyone." I told Sarah, as she nodded her head.

"I promise, I won't. And I tell you mine if you want." Sarah told me, as she smiled.

"Fine, I like Jack. I like him for a while now." I explain to Sarah, as she nodded.

"How long is a while?" She ask, smirking.

"The day I first started Seaside High School." I answer, blushing.

"Aww! But he hated you, and you still like him?" Sarah ask, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I still like him even when he was dating Cassie." I told her, while looking down at the rug.

"OK, enough of you. My turn." Sarah said, getting ready by sitting cross leg on the rug also.

"OK, who do you like." I ask, copying her eyebrow rasie face.

"I like Jerry." Sarah said, quietly.

"What! No, way!" I said back, laughing.

"Yes, I like Jerry. But he barely see me." Sarah replied back, blushing.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him, Sarah. He probably like you to." I told her, to which she give me a look.

"You should use your own advice, Kim. But thanks'." Sarah said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, but right now, he need to get my trust back up." I said to her, while getting up.

I grab my phone, and see I miss a call. I just ignored it and walk downstairs with Sarah. I didn't know, that Jack heard me and didn't know that he was going to earn my trust and my heart.

**I hope you like it. Sorry if it was a crappy chapter, but comment and review. -Curlygirl98**


	3. Chapter 3

Backstab(Kim and Jack love story)

(Chapter 3)

I was laying on my bed, bored out of my mind. I broke up with Cassie, so that a good side, but I don't want to be a loner on a Friday night. I heard my phone going off, so I pick it up and check the caller ID: Kim. I sat right up and answer the phone, seeing that Kim butt dial me. I was about to hang up, when Sarah bring up a topic that I like to hear.

_"So, are you going to tell your best friend that you like Jack?" _Sarah ask Kim, to which I don't speak.

_"OK. But you can't tell no one." _Kim told Sarah.

_"I promise, I won't. And I tell you mine if you want." _Sarah replied back.

_"Fine, I like Jack. I liked him for awhile now." _Kim told her, to which I fist pump the air.

_"How long is a while?" _Sarah ask her.

_"The day I started Seaside High School." _Kim admitted to her.

"_Aww! But he hated you, and you still like him?" _Sarah ask her.

_"Yes, I still like him even when he was dating Cassie." _Kim told her, I could tell she was blushing.

"_OK, enough of you. My turn." _Sarah said, to which Kim agree.

_"OK. Who do you like?" _Kim ask her, to which she giggled.

_"I like Jerry." _Sarah told Kim, as I raise a eyebrow.

_"What! No way!" _Kim said, laughing.

_"Yes, I like Jerry. But he barely see me." _Sarah replied back.

_"Don't be afraid to talk to him, Sarah. He probably like you to." _Kim told her.

_"You should use your own advice, Kim. But thanks'." _Sarah said.

_"Yeah, but right now he need to get my trust back up." _Kim told her, while she got up.

I hung up the phone and put it on my bedside table. I smiled, I now know that Kim still like me and I can get her heart and earn her trust back, easily. No, I wasn't going to blackmail her, I'm going to do it because I want my best friend back. I mean, I'm happy that Kim like me, but I wanted to be romantic when she admitted, but this will have to do.

I went towards my dresser and pick up the necklace I got Kim before I date Cassie. My mom help me pick it out and I just stick to it because the blue remind me of Kim. I wrap it up in tissues because I don't have anything, and put it in a small brown bag. I place it on my bedside table, reminding myself to do it tomorrow before I go hang out with the guys. I heard the front door open and close, knowing my mom just came home from work.

"Honey? Your home?" My mom yelled up to me.

"Yeah, I'm home. Did you bring back Pizza?" I yelled down to her, to which I hear laughing.

"Yep. Pepperoni pizza." My mom answer, to which I ran all the way downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen, to see my mom putting the pizza down on the kitchen table. I walk up to the table and take a piece of pizza, I hear my mom laughed as I sat down on the seats.

"So, what happen to Cassie? I thought you guys go out every Friday?" My mom question, a happy tone in her voice.

"We broke up. She cheated on me and she wanted me to do something bad to Kim." I answer my mom, to which I grab another slice of pizza.

"Really? You guys broke up?" My mom ask, sitting down in one of the empty seats beside me.

"Yeah. Are you happy about that?" I ask her, to which she nod.

"Yes! You can finally ask Kim out!" My mom yelled, happy.

"Whoa, wait! I didn't say anything about asking Kim out." I told her, throwing my hands in the air.

"Yet." My mom answer, smiling as she walk upstairs to her room.

I follow behind her. "So, you support me and Kim together?" I question her, as she sat on her bed.

"Truthfully, yes. She keep you grounded and you both have the same interest, so why not?" She told me, smiling.

"I hate when your right." I commented to her, as I sat next to her.

"I know. So, how you get Kim to forgive you?" She ask me.

"I'm going to take it step by step. So, I'm going to give her a necklace I have before I dated Cassie." I explain to my mom.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Now, go get some sleep for tomorrow." She said to me, pushing me off the bed and towards the door.

"OK. Goodnight mother." I commented, as I walk out and walk towards my room.

I enter my room and flop on my bed. I smiled at thought of what Kim will do when she figure out about the necklace. I turn off the lamp on my bedside table, and fall asleep, hoping Kim will like it.

OK, again, sorry for a crappy chapter. I wanted to get jack pov when he heard Kim say she like him still. So, stay tune for what Kim is going to do.

-Curlygirl98


	4. Chapter 4

Backstab: Kim and Jack Love Story

(Chapter 4)

Early the next morning, I was awake by Sarah screaming in my ear. I push her away, and I heard laughing. I rolled over to see her on top of her sleeping bag, laughing uncontrollably. I give her a look, and when she calm down, she smile at me.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask her, already wanting to back to sleep again.

"There something on you doormat." Sarah told me.

"Is it a prank?" I ask her, as I got up from my bed and walk to the door.

"No. Someone left you a present." Sarah told me, as she follow behind me downstairs.

I carefully open the front door, and see a small bag standing there on the mat. I open the door wider, as I walk outside. I pick it up, and brought it inside. I close the door, as Sarah ask me what it was.

"Sarah, I have no idea." I told her, as she stop jumping on my arm.

"Ok, then open it." Sarah said back, rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, as I open the bag and pull out a small blue box. I open it and gasp, picking it up and showing Sarah. It was a sliver necklace, with a small blue gem in the middle. It was beautiful, and I hate to admit, I was impress by who send me this. I look on the tag, and see it was just sign by a J. I smiled to myself, as my mom called us to breakfast.

For Sunday and the entire school week, I was wondering if Jack send me the necklace. All this week, I saw Jack looking at me and giving me smile's every time we lock eyes. He then see the necklace and smile even more, before turning back around to his friends. Yes, Cassie try to get Jack back on her side. She kiss him twice, but when she connect lips with him, he push her away and she end up on floor. Today, we went to see the art museum, and Cassie started up again. She push me away from Jack, and step on my toe for good measure, but Jack walk faster inside the building when he see her. When we were waiting for our bus, Cassie was fed up, so she took it out on me. She stomp over and grab my arm, pushing me back into the fountain, as everyone pull out there phones, I step sideways, and Cassie fell into the fountain!

Everyone was laughing, as the jocks help her up and out of it. Jack came over to me and Sarah and hive five me, as I gladly take it. Cassie actually scream for the teacher, but the teacher was busy talking to another teacher, so she miss it. But as she turn away, I swear she give me a wink.

So, Cassie stop trying to get Jack again, but didn't stop bugging me. I ignore her, as I was getting my stuff from my locker, but stop when the school announcements came on. And one thing lifted my sprit, one amazing fun thing that me and Sarah scream.

"Attention student's, I am gladly to announce that the Junior's prom ticket's is now on sale. So get them before we are all out. Thank you and have a great day." The principle told us, as me and Sarah ran to get our tickets.

I was running behind Sarah, when a hand shot out and pull me into a deserted classroom. I heard Sarah footsteps fade away, as I turn around and see a boy standing there with a skateboard, rose and prom ticket in his hand. The boy that I wanted this happening a long time ago, is happening right in front of me. And I can't stop smiling.

**I hope you like it! Sorry if it's short and crappy! Comment and tell me suggestion about the song there going to dance to and the dress Kim will wear. It's your choice, bye. :) -Curlygirl98**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Backstab (Kim and Jack love story)

(Chapter 5)

(Kim P.O.V)

So, we were in a empty classroom, with a guy that I really like and I was doing nothing. I keep looking at Jack, as he just smiled and move a little closer to me. He then turn towards the door and nodded his head, to which music started playing. I smile at the music, feeling myself singing along quietly. It was "Chasing Cars." By Snow Patrol, my favorite song. Jack then grab my hand and I look at him, wanting him to continue, which he did.

"Kim. I know ever since Cassie came, we left something behind that I wanted for, well, ever. Someone told me that you like me since you started Seaside High School, so Kim will you please do me the honor of being my date to the Junior Prom?" He ask me, as the lights come up to shine on us.

I looked at where were standing, which was on stage of the auditorium. The nerds, including Ryan was standing there grinning. Sarah was sitting on the chair in front of the stage, trying hold in the squeal for my answer. I turn back to Jack, who was still standing there with the rose in his hand.

I smirk. "On one condition." I started, as Jack nodded carefully.

"OK. What is it?" Jack ask, a small grin on his face.

"Say I'm the best karate girl there ever is." I said, as Jack laughed.

"You're the best karate girl there ever is, even better as me." Jack told me, as everyone laugh.

"So?" The nerds spoke up, as they moved up a little on stage.

"Yeah, so?" Jack prompted, as I nodded at Sarah, who scream.

"Yes! Yes, I go to prom with you!" I exclaimed to Jack, as he grin big now and pick me off the ground.

"Yay!" The nerds and Sarah yelled.

"Finally!" Three voices also says.

Me and Jack turn around to see Milton, Eddie and Jerry standing there clapping. Eddie run over to us, and pick me up spinning me around. Milton came over with Jerry behind him, unsure if I attack them. I sneak a peek at Sarah, who was standing near the stage, avoiding eye contact with Jerry.

"What you guys mean 'finally'?" Jack ask them, as Eddie put me down.

"I knew you guys have a thing for each other." Jerry told us, as Jack pull me next to him.

"Really?" I ask them, as Jerry and Eddie nodded.

"Yes." Jerry said, as Milton spoke up.

"I got a question." Milton said, as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Sure, what is it Milton." I told him.

"So what Cassie told us, was lies, right?" Milton ask

"Yes, it was lies. Cassie is a bitch for doing that." I stated to them, as Jack and the nerds laugh.

"So, were OK again?" Jerry ask, as Eddie nodded.

I look at Jack, who look at me. I see in his chocolate brown eyes, that it have happiness in them. I smiled and turn back towards the guys, who stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah, were OK. Just don't fall back into Cassie trap." I told them, as they nodded.

"We try." Milton told me, as Jerry and Eddie nodded.

"Excuse me? I'm invisible?" Sarah spoke up, as she came up the steps of the stage.

I can see Jerry check her out, as she stood by me. Sarah wore a purple tank top and light blue shorts. Her hair is straighten and she wasn't wearing her glasses today. As Sarah saw Jerry eyeing her, she turn sideways toward me and Jack.

"Who this?" Jerry ask, as I smirk.

"This is my best friend, Sarah. Sarah, this is my re-own best friend's Jerry, Milton, and Eddie." I introduce her and the boys.

"Hi, Sarah." Milton and Eddie says, as Jerry eye her once more.

"Hi, guys." Sarah said back.

"Um, guys. We be right back." I told them, as they nodded.

I guide Jack behind stage and stop where they can't see us. I raise a eyebrow at Jack, who look's confuse back.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jack ask, a frown on his face.

"You heard me and Sarah conversation, didn't you?" I question him, as he look down.

"Yes, I did." Jack told me, as he look up again.

"Good." I told him, as he look at me, surprise.

"Your not mad?" Jack ask me, surprise.

"Nope. Because you're worth it." I quoted to him, as he grin.

"No, because you're worth it, Kim." He argue, as we got close.

"Then show me." I taunted, as he grab my hips and pull me even closer.

"Thought you never ask." He said, as he kiss me.

OK, I wasn't going to sugarcoat it. The kiss was amazing, magical if I may. The kiss wasn't lustful, or even rough, it was just a simple kiss. And I wasn't going to lie, it was perfect. After our little make-out was over, we went back out to see Sarah and Jerry missing. We ask were they went, but no one knew, but I just grin. I was going to suggest something, when the bell rang. Everyone bolted out, with Jack grabbing my hand and we running out last.

For the rest of the week, it just been bliss. The boys and I are getting close again, and me and Jack are taking things slow. Every time I show up for school, Jack greeted me with a peck on the cheek. In other news, though, Ryan ask out Ally and Sarah got ask to the dance with Jerry. Sarah says it's just friends, but I know it won't be like that in the next week.

Anyway, the dance was this Saturday. So on Friday, me and Sarah went dress shopping. We were walking around, showing each other dresses. I was looking at a rack, when Sarah gasp. I turn and see Sarah holding up a sleeveless dark blue dress, matching the necklace on my neck and my eyes. I took it from Sarah hands, running over to a dressing room. I shut the door and strip out of my clothes. I slip on my dress and admire myself in the mirror. I smile, as I twirl around in the dress. It was beautiful and it landed right to my knees. I open the door, and saw Sarah sitting on the couches in front of my dressing room, a purple dress sitting next to her.

She look up and her jaw drop. "OMG! Kim, that is your dress! You have to wear it!" Sarah scream to me, receiving several looks for people.

"Sarah, calm down. You think Jack will like it?" I ask her.

She shake her head. "Your kidding me, Kim? Jack won't keep his hands off of you." Sarah replied, as I blush.

"Thanks, Sarah. Anyway, let's see your dress." I told her, changing the subject.

"OK." Sarah answer, as she goes into a dressing room next to mine's.

As she was doing that, I look around the store, seeing different girls looking for a prom dress. A couple of older women's was crowding a dressing room, chatting happily about life. I see a white wedding dress hanging on the couch, so I know that someone was getting married. I was still looking around, when Sarah came out.

The dress was a dark purple. It was short in the front, only going to her knees, and was long in the back. It makes her eyes shine in the dress, and I know Jerry won't keep his hands off of her either. She smile at me, twirling around so I look at the rest of the dress.

"So, what you think?" Sarah ask, as she give me her full attention.

"I think both ours date won't keep their hands off us." I told her, as she giggle.

"And all of the girls shoot us dirt's looks." Sarah added, as I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't care less what they do, especially Cassie." I said to her, as Sarah nodded.

"Me too." Sarah said, as she hug me and walk back into her dress room.

I sign, as I got up and walk back into my own dressing room. I quickly change into my outfit, and put the dress back into a hanger. I pick it up and walk out, seeing Sarah giggling to her phone.

"What up?" I question, as she got up and we walk to the resister.

"Jerry text me a picture of what the boys are doing right now." Sarah told me, as she pay for her dress.

"What are they doing?" I ask, as I pay for my dress.

"Look for yourself." Sarah said, as she give me her phone.

On the screen there was two pictures. One was a before shot, which the boys was making something, and the second one, was a after shot. It was the boys covered in food toppings and flour, Jack was smiling, as the rest of them was still throwing the food. I laughed, as I handed the phone back to Sarah, as she slip in her pocket.

"So, what to spend the night at my house?" I ask her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it be a good idea getting ready together." She agree.

"And that why were best friends." I told her, as she laugh.

"Hell yeah, little ninja." Sarah joke, as I rolled my eyes.

"OK, miss weirdo." I joke back, as she roll her eyes.

For the rest of the night, me and Sarah watch TV and posted funny's pictures of us on Facebook. We eat junk food, and plan for our makeup to be done. Soon, we fell asleep, I hoping that the prom was going to end well.

(And happy to report, it did end well. Very well. But, that in for another chapter.)

**I hope you like it! There's going to be two chapters for this, so don't be mad. :) Please comment and like it. -Curlygirl98. **

**Sarah and Kim outfit's: ** cgi/set?id=95580479

**The song: ** watch?v=XaKr98ktoxU


End file.
